User talk:MasterDeva
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ulquiorra Schiffer page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 21:56, 21 March 2009 Arm ripped/cut off... Can I ask that you guys talk it out on the Hollow Ichigo Talk Page rather than having an edit war. Let's get other people's opinion on it and see if we can come to a general consensus, then change the article if necessary. My personal opinion is that the arm was ripped off (I know he had the sword, but he wasn't shown to have used it and I don't see why he would grab Ulquiorra's arm in order to cut it off. It seems to be more efficient to cut it off straight away, rather than giving Ulquiorra time to react.) I don't really want to get involved in this debate right now. --Yyp 21:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I have no intention starting an editing war either. For now It should just stay the way u have it. I have asked an admin & I did State your thoughts on the matter. To be honest I really don't care if it was ripped off or cut off, cause in both cases Ulquiorra loses an arm. I just want it to be right. Minato88 21:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) No worries. And sorry, I may have worded that a bit too strongly. Didn't mean to insinuate anything. --Yyp 21:45, October 18, 2009 (UTC) "First in the first panel right before Ulquiorra's hand is grabbed we see something resembling blood coming out of his arm without Ichigo having made physical contact yet." :That is not blood - it is Ulquiorra's wing (or rather the hairy bit at the base of his wings). Again, I'm don't want to get into this, but I thought it was important to point out. Your other points are good. --Yyp 19:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm replying to this on the Hollow Ichigo talk page, as it is getting awkward having this debate across several peoples pages. I saw your message on Hollow Ichigos talkpage & u don't need to apologize about anything. I too got involved for the same reason u did, cause I wanted it to be accurate. With that said I really don't care either way, ripped or cut as long as it says "Ulquiorra lost his arm" i'm cool. If anything I should apologize to u, Salubri & Yyp as that argument was yours & I butt into it(I have a bad habit of doing that). Minato88 20:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I thought the reasons u had on Ulquiorras arm were really good. It would make more sense that Ichigo cut his arm off rather then ripping it off. I only had two things on my side; the first being is that to me, in the pic it just didn't look like where Ulquiorra lost his arm was to a cut, u know it wasn't clean(but thats my opinion). The other was in the pic(& again its just my opinion)I just don't see where Ichigo is holding his sword. Its not a small katana, its a long-sword & its pretty hard to hide that on the other side of his body & to me the scene has an error. Actually in another scene a very similar error was made with Szayel & is listed in his trivia, the last one on his list. I did take uor opinion in context & saw uor point which is why I contacted Salubri otherwise I wouldn't have even bothered. With that said I feel kinda bad. I see u have been here for a year, a much longer time then I. At first I think I was too short with u, but in my defense I have dealt with a fair share of how do u say, "jerks". If u want to see an example of this look on my talkpage at the bottom where Adminhater posted something. Minato88 01:19, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank You For Your Help But'' HOW'' Did you do it? I know that I'm going to run into that Box A LOT more times in the Future, so How Do I remove it on my own? --Saru Lunarjack333 23:30, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks SO Much for the advice, I will try not to make the same mistake again. I also want to thank you for your compliment, it was very warm & Touching saying it's "Beautiful" Thank You. And Yes, it's an original Internal Dialogue that I came up with for an Original Arrancar/Espada I created; Saru Lunarjack. I took my inspiration largely from the Tale of the Monkey & The Moon. If You notice, Saru Lunarjack has Saru for "Monkey" and Lunar for "Moon" The internal dialogue is like the ones Stark, Barragan, and Nnoitra have before their Death. It's Very poetic with a bit of truth in it, isn't it? ^_^ Here's the Story: The story of Monkey reaching the moon One day, there is a monkey which always wishes to reach the moon. The monkey tried very hard to climb as high as possible to touch the beautiful and mysterious moon, yet it is still unreachable. Until the monkey nearly give up, he noticed that every night, he can see another moon appears on the pond. The monkey started to change his way to reach the moon, he thought that since the sky is higher than the pond, isn’t it easier to reach the another moon on the pond? The monkey went to the pond one day, and tried to pick up the moon which is reflected on the water…. yet, it slipped from its hand.and went back on the pond… and it tried, and tried, and tried, and tried, and days goes by, the monkey was frustrated, and jumped into the pond to try to catch the moon. And the monkey drowned. --Saru Lunarjack333 01:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Blocked in One Piece Encyclopedia Hey, I hope its not against the rules to talk about another wiki in this wiki. I can't contact you in that wiki, since I was blocked by DP. His reason for blocking was vandalism, but I never committed any vandalism. You can check my contributions. Could you help consult DP about this, since he's ignoring me. It would be greatly appreciated, thanks! 07:48, May 1, 2013 (UTC)